


Still not dead

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Melancholy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Kageyama Tobio, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: "It's not like I was bitten.""If you had been bitten I would have already shot you in the head and set fire to your remains."Hinata felt a cold shiver run down his spine. "You're heartless" he hissed."It's an act of mercy" Kageyama said as he adjusted the rifle strap on his shoulder better, as if nothing was wrong. Hinata stiffened "At least don't say it as if you'd enjoy the idea of shooting me in the head."He shrugged his shoulders and looked at him a little surprised "I wouldn't like to shoot you in the head"orKageyama and Hinata during a zombie apocalypse, but it's really just an excuse to write porn.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 45





	Still not dead

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I came up with this story, I don't like zombies and I've pretty much never seen/read anything about them, but here we are.  
> Anyway, let's be honest, this is a KageHina during a zombie apocalypse, but really, it's just an excuse to write porn. If you're here for the zombies, know that you will be disappointed.  
> English is not my first language, but I hope the result is not bad anyway, forgive me if there are some mistakes.  
> Anyway, thanks for giving this story a chance, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The sun cooked the cobblestones of the path and burnt the last withered stalks that still towered over the ruined fields.  
It was not even mid-morning but the heat was already unbearable, sweat dampening his brows and dripping down into his eyes.  
The wound on his shoulder burned like hell and gave off a nauseating stench; as soon as night fell, the smell would attract a myriad of creatures to him, and the very idea of it made him shiver despite the heat.  
It had been a few hours since dawn, but the feeling of being perpetually watched by something non-human lingered, even if it was not possible for someone to follow them. The creatures only moved at night and the countryside was flat and desolate. They could intercept in an instant anyone who tried to approach them.  
The piece of cloth that Kageyama had tied around his arm was now soaked in blood, and the liquid dripped down to his elbow and flowed viscously until it soaked his fingers. The flow had eased after a few hours, but Hinata felt the phalanges on his hand tingle uncomfortably. He clenched the fist to restart circulation and closed his eyes for a moment, continuing to walk slowly in the dust.  
"Hey, you want me to carry your rifle?"  
Hinata woke up from his numbness and glanced at Kageyama who was walking next to him, just as slowly but with a much straighter posture. The backpack and rifle he was carrying were beginning to weigh too much. Two large blisters had swollen and burst under the shoulder straps, burning with every step as the bag rubbed against the abraded skin.  
"No, I can manage."  
Kageyama grimaced "I just saw you close your eyes, you look like you're about to pass out. You've lost a lot of blood."  
Hinata shrugged and the scraped skin under his backpack sizzled like bacon in a frying pan. When was the last time they ate bacon? Hinata couldn't remember.  
"I was resting my eyes. The sun bothers me" he said straightening up and assuming an authoritative tone. Kageyama raised an eyebrow "You're not credible at all." The tone was the usual condescending one he used when he felt superior.  
Hinata felt a flash of angry energy running down his spine and, ready to retort, opened his mouth to speak, but Kageyama stopped him by stretching out his arm and pointing at something in front of them.  
Hinata followed his index finger until he caught a glimpse of something other than rocks and brush "A house!"  
They both stopped and looked; the last time they had approached other humans they had lost their car and Hinata had taken a bullet to the shoulder. A glancing bullet, fortunately, but there was no guarantee that they would be so lucky in the future. That shot had almost blown off his humerus and Hinata didn't feel like doing an encore after less than twelve hours.  
He knew Kageyama was thinking the same thing.  
It had only been a few hours since they had been attacked and Hinata's heart was still pounding when he thought about how close he had come to being bitten by one of those disgusting creatures.  
"We certainly can't stay out here all night" Kageyama said, distracting him from his thoughts. Hinata shrugged his shoulders. It was undeniable, out in the open the zombies would pounce on them as soon as the sun went down. He shook the dust off the path with the toe of his shoe, who knows where they hid during the day. Under the ground? Maybe.  
"Let's hope they don't shoot us as we approach" said Kageyama without taking his eyes off the house.  
"Let's hope they don't pretend to take us in to rob us and then shoot us so they can more easily use us as bait for the zombies, like they did last night!" pointed out Hinata crossing his arms. He grimaced as he felt a twinge of pain, for a second he almost forgot how much the wound on his shoulder hurt. Kageyama was still looking at the house and didn't notice the change in his expression.  
"Now that they've taken our car we've hardly got anything worth stealing except guns and there's no way they're going to convince me to take mine off."  
"Oh, then they'll be happy to welcome us home. You look like you want to make a massacre, Kageyama. We can't make any demands!"  
The other turned to look at him again, looking vaguely offended "I don't want to make a massacre".  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, staring at the house in the distance, which would probably take another hour to reach. From that distance the inhabitants could not see them, but as they got closer they would be more and more visible. The road was clear and the ground as flat as a surfboard, so if they wanted to shoot at them they would have no difficulty. On the other hand, staying out in the open at night would mean certain death.  
With a long sigh, they wearily started walking again.  
When they were within sight of the building and Hinata could see a swing in the garden, Kageyama picked up his rifle and started walking martially towards the house.  
"If you want to make yourself well liked you're starting off badly!" Hinata didn't know how to use weapons as well as he did, but at least he wasn't one of those who shot first and asked questions later.  
The other turned to look at him, then lowered his rifle with an irritated grunt.  
When they arrived in front of the fence, no one had yet tried to shoot their heads off. The place seemed empty, as if not a soul had been seen there for some time.  
The grass in the courtyard was dry and ivy had grown on the swing that Hinata had seen from afar. Weeds had sprouted among the stones in the driveway, and the flowers in the vases had wilted. It was unlikely anyone would care about flowers while facing the apocalypse, but it seemed no one had even stepped on the grass to leave the house.  
A jeep was parked under the canopy and it suggested that someone was living there, that place was several kilometres away from the first settlement and it was unlikely that the owners had decided to travel on foot.  
Perhaps they had used another vehicle to leave.  
Everything was terribly still.  
Hinata ran the back of the hand over his forehead to wipe away the sweat, his fingers tingling. How much blood had he lost? How many litres of blood does a human have?  
"There doesn't seem to be anyone," he said massaging his arm just below the wound.  
Kageyama grunted an unconvinced approval, then jumped over the fence and headed for the building.  
Hinata followed a little more fatigued, his shoulder seeming to hurt more than before, or he had simply started paying attention to it again.  
"No one has boarded up the windows, but they're not broken either, so there's probably no one there. If there were living people, the zombies would have broken through the glass to get in" Kageyama said as he walked towards the back of the house. Hinata hurried to keep up with him. "Maybe there aren't any in this area" he supposed.  
The other one gave him a glare. "It's an unlikely hypothesis.”  
He carelessly stroked the rifle slung over his shoulder, as if it were a trusty pet dog, then with cupped hands approached the window to see inside. Hinata did the same.  
The room they were peering into was a fairly large kitchen, furnished in a graceful Provencal style. On the counter were neat containers of cereal, several labelled jars and a cup full of wooden ladles.  
"They also left some food," commented Hinata. If he wasn't mistaken, there were also a few packages of biscuits.  
Everything seemed normal.  
Except for the fact that it wasn't normal.  
"Shall we go in?"  
Hinata nodded, as Kageyama turned back, heading for the front door. "Stay on guard. Can you hold that rifle?"  
"Yes, yes," he huffed, exasperated. He was wounded, but his arm still worked. He clasped his tingling hand around the barrel of the rifle and followed, silent.  
Kageyama scrupulously tried to lower the handle, but the door remained closed. Without even giving Hinata time to utter a breath, he smashed the frosted glass with his fist, slipped his hand inside and released the catch. The door slid back, leaving the passageway clear and showing them a corridor ending in a flight of stairs.  
It smelled stuffy and something else that Hinata could not immediately recognise. The wallpaper was thinly striped red and yellow, while a long, expensive carpet ran across the floor. It looked like a harmless place, but in the past year Hinata had seen far too many places and people give the impression of being harmless and then try to kill him.  
"Ah, I cut myself on the glass," Kageyama noted, looking at his blood-soaked knuckles.  
"Are you stupid? Why didn't you cover your hand before throwing that punch?" Hinata's tone was extremely low, but still angry. He was already bleeding, there was no need for Kageyama to get stupidly injured.  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't thought about it. But it's just a few cuts, it'll stop bleeding in a moment. Now be careful," he said, picking up the rifle again.  
"Careful, me, after you hurt yourself on purpose?" grumbled the other, without Kageyama listening to him.  
They walked slowly down the corridor, trying to make as little noise as possible, even though the parquet floor whined lazily with every step they took.  
To the left, beyond a large archway, was the kitchen they had seen through the window. Empty.  
Kageyama nodded his head in the direction of the sliding door closing on their right. Hinata glanced at the staircase leading upstairs, then nodded and pointed the barrel of his rifle at the door as he pushed it open.  
It was as if someone had punched him in the nose, he squinted and looked away.  
"Fuck!" he put his hand over his mouth and held back a gasp. Kageyama remained motionless with his hand still on the doorknob, the only way he could tell that he didn't like the situation either was by his disgusted expression.  
Sitting upright on the sofa were five bodies in an advanced state of decomposition. A man, a woman and three children.  
"They killed themselves" Kageyama still hadn't taken his eyes off the scene as Hinata's wandered from him, to the couch, to the hallway behind them.  
"Given the situation I doubt they are zombies, they probably committed suicide before the disease reached this area. They look like they've been dead for a long time but anyway I think it's better to decapitate and burn them if we want to spend the night here."  
Hinata grimaced "We can avoid cutting off their heads. Look at the state of them, even if they were zombies there's so little left attached to their bones they wouldn't be able to walk."  
Kageyama glared at him, "I don't care if they can walk or not, I don't want to share the house with anything that crawls tonight either."  
Hinata rolled his eyes, "I just don't want to have to..." he paused, shivering, "have to touch them if I don't have to."  
"I'll do it" Kageyama decreed, closing the door with a snap. "Now let's go see if there's someone or... something upstairs. After that I'll sew up your wound."  
Hinata shrugged his shoulders annoyed "No need, it will heal anyway. The bullet just grazed me, it's not like I was bitten."  
"If you had been bitten I would have already shot you in the head and set fire to your remains."  
Hinata felt a cold shiver run down her spine. "You're heartless" he hissed.  
"It's an act of mercy" Kageyama said as he adjusted the rifle strap on his shoulder better, as if nothing was wrong. Hinata stiffened "At least don't say it as if you'd enjoy the idea of shooting me in the head."  
He shrugged his shoulders and looked at him a little surprised "I wouldn't like to shoot you in the head" then added "and I hope you'd do the same to me if you had to."  
Hinata lowered his gaze and fiddled with the carpet using the tip of his shoe.  
"You would, wouldn't you?" asked Kageyama, suddenly hesitant.  
Hinata huffed and rolled his eyes "Yes yes, I would! I'll go up and see what's up, you look for anything interesting in the kitchen. Like canned meat. I like that one!"  
He turned and walked towards the stairs without looking at his face, anxious to finish the conversation. "All right," he heard him say in a flat voice.  
Hinata huffed again, Kageyama was impossible. They all knew that the only thing to do after being bitten was to kill themselves or ask to be killed, but there was no need to talk about it when it wasn't necessary. And especially not with that face! Kageyama wasn't able to communicate like a normal human being.  
He might have been a model soldier, but his platoon had fallen apart within a few months of the epidemic and Kageyama was a real jerk when it came to interpersonal relationships.  
Every now and then, he felt like punching him in the face for being such an asshole, but if he tried, he'd surely get the worst of it anyway. Stupid Kageyama!  
He arrived upstairs making more noise than he would have been wise to produce in order not to be noticed, but nothing seemed to move there either.  
The first floor was brighter and smelled better. There was another hallway adorned with the same striped wallpaper he'd seen downstairs, and for a moment he found himself thinking that Natsu would like it.  
If he'd been able to talk to Suga about it, he probably would have said something like "I'm sure she's fine" but if he'd brought it up with Kageyama, he wouldn't have even tried to comfort him. Who knows where Suga was?  
He pushed back the thought of Suga and his sister and concentrated on his surroundings. Two doors to the right, two to the left. A window at the far end let in the early afternoon sun.  
He proceeded slowly, checking the inside of all the rooms, three bedrooms and a bathroom in perfect order. They had tidied up before going down to the living room and killing each other.  
He let both arms dangle down his body and rested his forehead on the glass, burning with the afternoon sun. From above, the uncultivated countryside seemed endless.  
Who knows what they had thought before they did it. Hinata had never thought about it. He wasn't dead yet, and he wasn't going to do it before his time without trying to survive with all his strength. He was tired, though, and his hand was tingling.  
The loud rumbling of his stomach was the signal to go down and see what Kageyama was doing downstairs.  
As he made it up the last few steps he saw him re-emerge from behind the kitchen island where he had been leaning.  
"All quiet," he replied to his questioning look. The other scratched his head "Obviously we don't have electricity, but the plumbing works. There must still be water in the cistern on the roof."  
He pointed absentmindedly at the ceiling as he spoke and Hinata grimaced, ashamed that he hadn't even noticed the cistern on the roof.  
"The kitchen has gas cylinders, if there's any left we can try to cook something." He paused, "And then I found this."  
Hinata blinked a few times as he looked at the bottle of gin the other man had placed on the table. Judging by the label, it was also pretty fancy, but Hinata wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between it and one he bought in a discount store anyway.  
"Do you want to party?" he asked puzzled, running his tongue over his swollen lip.  
"No, I can use it to disinfect your wound." He tapped his open hand on the marble top of the kitchen island, "Sit down."  
Hinata rolled his eyes "No need, he's almost stopped bleeding."  
"It hasn't stopped" the other said, raking through the pockets of his own backpack in search of a suture needle and thread.  
Hinata grunted and slid his backpack and rifle off his shoulders, placing them both next to the fridge. Freed from the weight, he felt almost deflated. His knees felt soft and his back was shattered, as if he had resisted up to that point, but the loss of his burden had destabilised him. His arm hardly hurt anymore, but it felt strange. He looked at the bandage tied around his shoulder, it had turned dark red.  
He straightened his sore shoulders and with a leap, sat down on the edge of the kitchen island while Kageyama ran the flame of his lighter over the needle to sterilize it. Hinata found herself staring at him until he closed the zippo lighter with a flick of his thumb. He made a funny grimace with his mouth when he was concentrating, and Hinata thought it was stupidly cute.  
He slowly unfastened the bandage with his right hand until the knot was untied and the soiled piece of cloth fell to the marble floor with a wet pop. He looked at the wound from over his own shoulder, it was horrible and smelled awful, but even though the skin was disgustingly slabby it was not deep.  
Kageyama was also looking at it with a wrinkled nose, the smell bothered him too. "It's quite large, but I guess it's not as bad as it looks."  
Hinata nodded, while the other uncorked the bottle of gin and began to pour some on the wound. The stink of the wound was almost covered by the strong smell of the alcohol. He squinted and bent his head to the other side, the wound tingling on contact with the distillate.  
He heard the lapping stop and opened his eyes again as he smelled the alcohol getting stronger. In front of him, Kageyama held the bottle right under his nose.  
"Drink up."  
Hinata let out a giggle "I've been shot and had wounds worse than this stitched up, I don't need to drink."  
"I have a heavy hand and I am not good at sewing."  
He shook the bottle under his chin, swinging the clear liquid around like a lure. Hinata gave him an amused look and took the bottle in his hand. He sniffed it and took a sip. He squeezed his eyelids shut and wrinkled his nose as he felt the liquid burning his throat. His mouth twisted into a disgusted grimace. He definitely preferred beer.  
"How do people drink this stuff?"  
Kageyama shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, I'm a teetotaler."  
Hinata bit his tongue and stopped to read the label on the bottle. "Tastes like limescale."  
"Have you ever drunk any limescale?" Kageyama kept his tongue clenched between his lips and one eye closed as he tried to get the thread through the eye of the needle.  
"No, but that's how I imagine it" he decreed before throwing his head back and taking another sip. He swallowed and pursed his lips with the pungent taste of gin still on his tongue. "There's a bit of orange, too, I think. Orange limescale, you can tell it's for rich people."  
Kageyama didn't answer, but gently placed his hands on his bare shoulder. Hinata felt an almost pleasant tickling sensation and cast a pair of vacant eyes on the bottle of distillate still clutched in his right hand, wondering if he should drink some more. It tasted awful, but he liked the throb that ran down to his heels and the warmth that spread through his chest when he took a sip. Beer didn't have the same effect.  
He didn't have time to decide because something slammed violently into his shoulder, "What the f... ouch!"  
He looked at his own shoulder just in time to see the needle sticking into his flesh in a perfectly perpendicular position. Kageyama's eyes were fixed on the eye of the needle and both hands were resting a few inches from his shoulder, clearly panicking and rather undecided as to what to do.  
"Kageyama, you're supposed to be joining the pieces of skin I have left, not... not whatever you've done now. How... how the fuck did you do that?"  
"I told you I wasn't any good," he yelled between angry and desperate. Hinata shook his head and took another sip of gin. Kageyama was right, the stitching would hurt.

The water in the tub felt cool and pleasant against his body and the room smelled of soap. The still strong afternoon light came in through the window, beating lazily against the white woodwork and filtering through the glass drops of the chandelier, casting tiny rainbows on the opposite wall.  
Next to the sink sat a vase full of paper flowers and a couple of scented candles whose labels said 'vanilla'.  
The only two spots of dirt in all that whiteness were Hinata and his clothes hanging out to dry on the dresser. He had tried washing them with lavender hand soap, but the shirt was left with a large pinkish halo where the blood had run. At least they didn't smell bad anymore, but they were in a miserable condition.  
After Kageyama had finished stitching him up, he ordered him to take a bath ("Go and wash, you stink like a sewer" "Do you think you're a flower, Kageyama?") and then slipped into the living room to deal with the family of corpses.  
Hinata didn't know exactly how long he had been soaking. In the end he had drunk more gin than expected and felt light headed, his eyes closing. He kept his head against the wall and his feet on the edge on the other side, his left arm hanging out. He opened and closed his fist and glanced at the wound on his shoulder. The hand had almost stopped tingling, but the stitching was so badly done that it might have been better not to apply stitches.  
"Kageyama, you're a fucking slaughterer" he said to himself.  
He closed his eyes and, arching his back a little, placed the palms of his feet against the tub. He felt his muscles twitch and an electric shock start in his heels, vibrate the tendons in his calves and reach his groin.  
With one hand clasped over his still almost relaxed cock, he took a long breath and looked around. Something didn't seem to be right.  
He had lived in abandoned flats for short periods of time since the epidemic began, but he had never been in a house like that.  
The owners had never left the cottage, yet he used their lavender soap, drank their gin and masturbated in their bath.  
He released his grip and, after taking a long breath, slipped beneath the surface. Cool water filled his ears as the pressure increased against his temples. Underwater it was like being in another world.  
Hinata had received and given more blowjobs in the last year than in all the years before the epidemic together. And, from what he knew, it had been the same for everyone he'd met since he'd left home.  
Maybe because with the spread of the disease there wasn't much to do to pass the time, television didn't work and you had to entertain yourself in other ways, or maybe because you never knew who would wake up dead the next day and every fuck could be your last. Hinata had lived them all as if they were the last. It was satisfying and terrible at the same time.  
He re-emerged, breaking the surface as the air in his lungs ran out. A wave rolled over the floor tiles as he took a long breath and ran his hands over his face to wipe the water from his eyelashes.  
He looked up at the window, seeing that the light in the room had diminished. The sky had filled with black smoke; Kageyama must have lit his funeral pyre.  
He stood for a few seconds, watching as the smoke billowed through the air, creating complicated patterns.  
It was all a matter of choice, the inhabitants of the house had decided it wasn't worth continuing to play, they had given up the game and were now ashes, but surely Hinata hadn't come this far to give up and he would squeeze every opportunity he had to stay in the game. And he would also try to make the journey as pleasant as possible.  
He put one arm behind his head and leaned back against the edge of the tub, letting his hand go down to his groin again.  
When he came back into the kitchen later, Kageyama, shirtless, was drying his hair with a cloth.  
"What's that stuff?" he asked, as soon as his eyes landed on Hinata. "One of the lady's robe. I washed my clothes and tried on something in his wardrobe, but it was all too big. The man was a giant."  
"Yeah, I had a hard time getting him out" Kageyama said and kicked the dishcloth into the sink. Hinata ran a hand through his damp hair and entered the kitchen.  
The contact with the silk of the floral dressing gown felt good, his mother had a silk dress when he was little. Who knows where his mother was now. Was she ashes too, like the family that had inhabited the house?  
He banished the thought and with a leap sat down on the kitchen island.  
"Did you wash yourself too?"  
"Yes, with the hose from the garden and the dishwashing detergent. You've been in the bathroom forever, I was beginning to think you'd drowned" he said, grabbing a carton of milk and taking a long sip that left a whitish mustache on his upper lip. "I fell asleep," Hinata replied, looking down at his feet. Kageyama didn't listen to him.  
"I also found a jug of long-life milk," he licked his lips in satisfaction, then added, "It's not as good as fresh, but it's..." he paused abruptly and looked up at Hinata, realizing that maybe he should share his loot.  
Hinata shrugged his shoulders, "Finish it yourself." It wasn't much of a concession, and Kageyama seemed very happy with his pot of milk indeed. He finished it in two long gulps without taking his eyes off Hinata's, who was placidly swinging his feet.  
"I couldn't find any tinned meat, but there are other tins. What do you want? Tuna? Beans? Pineapple?" He had opened the cupboard and stuck his head in.  
"Pineapple?" repeated Hinata, puzzled.  
"Pineapple in Syrup" Kageyama pulled out the can and showed it to him from a distance.  
"Hmm, maybe I'll take that one. I need to recover some sugar."  
Kageyama shrugged his shoulders "You actually still have a terrible face."  
"Hey!" he blurted, arching his eyebrows and straightening up in all his flowery silk glory. Kageyama threw the can of pineapple in syrup at him, and Hinata caught it a second before it crashed into his nose.  
"You almost hit me in the face!" he grumbled. Kageyama huffed and opened his can of beans. "Bruise more, bruise less, you shouldn't even notice it anymore."  
"You're such a shit" he said quietly, retrieving a fork and starting to eat noisily.  
They were silent for a while, both of them chewing. Hinata felt like he hadn't eaten in ages.  
"There's a tool shed and a lot of junk in the back. I hope it's enough to at least board up the ground floor windows."  
"Like I was saying before, maybe there really aren't any zombies around here, these guys have had plenty of time to kill themselves" Hinata mumbled with a mouth full of pineapple.  
"Bullshit, zombies are everywhere. At best we can hope there are only a few."  
Hinata grunted and turned away, finishing chewing the fruit. He brought the can to his lips and drank the juice from the bottom, then threw it in the direction of the bin. The tin slammed against the wall, bounced off the fridge and landed on the floor a metre from the waste bin.  
Hinata huffed like a coffee pot, Kageyama giggled and the other gave him a nasty look.  
He popped the last bean into his mouth and then threw his can up in the air, which, in a wide arc, rattled right into the can.  
Hinata groaned and clenched his fists in annoyance. Damn Kageyama, he was good at dunking too!  
"Are you still hungry? We should make rations for the next few days, but there's a lot of stuff. Maybe we can eat a little more today."  
"Nah, I feel better already."  
Kageyama nodded. His hair was still shiny with water, and only his trousers were left on. His ragged shirt was hanging on the ladle rack and his boots had been kicked off near the fridge, where Hinata had left his backpack.  
He looked fresh and completely at ease, with those long legs and abs peeking out from under his skin. The cut on his hand had stopped bleeding and even the scratches on his side, just below his ribs, gave him an adventurous apparence. Even in the middle of the apocalypse he managed to look incredibly cool without the slightest effort. Damn it!  
Hinata had looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, surrounded by the prissy paper flowers. He had black eyes, a swollen lower lip, an unhealthy complexion and his hair was nowhere near as shiny and elegant as Kageyama's when wet.  
On the other hand, despite the bruises it was the only face he had available and he would have to work with that.  
He undid his belt and pulled off the sleeves of his flowered gown. The wound tingled as the fabric crawled over it, but Hinata didn't even change his expression. He put his hands behind him, raised one knee resting his foot on the counter and looked at Kageyama who was watching him with an ice-cold gaze.  
"No."  
"I haven't said anything yet!" he shouted, straightening up with a snap.  
"I already know what you want to ask me and the answer is no!" Kageyama had crossed his arms over his bare chest and was once again making that funny pouty expression of his.  
"Why not?" asked Hinata, exasperated.  
"Later. First we have to board up the windows" he said, looking away.  
"Later when? Tonight we're going to spend it awake hoping that no dead people enter the house and you know it!" shouted Hinata.  
"Then tomorrow morning!" shouted Kageyama.  
Hinata looked at him with narrowed eyes and remained silent for a second "So you want to risk dying tonight without having fucked me for the last time?" he asked speaking slowly.  
Kageyama clenched his jaw and tightened his fists, staring murderously at him. Hinata swallowed, under pressure, perhaps he should have kept quiet.  
When he sprinted forward and in three strides was in front of him, Hinata drew back and raised his arms in a defensive stance to parry any blow that might come at him.  
He yelped in surprise when, instead of giving him a punch, Kageyama grabbed his dick and started jerking it with surprising energy.  
"Kageyama!" he shouted, more in astonishment than pleasure. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled upwards, when he saw that the other lowered the head to his groin.  
"First you have to kiss my mouth, then you can kiss my dick, you idiot!"  
His lips crashed against Hinata's swollen ones and his free hand rested on his neck, the other remaining clasped to his cock.  
Hinata gripped his hair more tightly and opened his mouth to let in Kageyama's tongue, which lapped at his, thrusting frantically.  
Teeth clicked against his, trying to suck on the upper lip, already wet with saliva. He opened his legs impatiently, feeling Kageyama's hunger biting his lips and masturbating him feverishly.  
At first, he had been interested in Kageyama because he was good at shooting. Firearms had never intrigued him, but Kageyama had such extraordinary aim that he was almost an artist. Besides, when you were being chased by a pack of zombies, being in the company of someone comfortable with a rifle was absolutely advantageous.  
Too bad Kageyama was grumpy and really bad at making friends. Hinata would have given up on him if they hadn't been detached from the rest of the group one night while running from a horde and found themselves alone.  
Kageyama sure was annoying, but it was still better to face zombies together with a grumpy ex-military guy than alone.  
Eventually, Hinata had discovered that besides shooting well, Kageyama also fucked well. For a while he had thought it was just a pleasant diversion, if Kageyama was so good at playing with his ass why not let him do it? But after a while he'd realised that the situation wasn't exactly like that, despite his poor verbal communication skills, Kageyama understood him 'physically'. One glance was enough to understand each other, and Hinata realized that he had developed a monster crush. And maybe it wasn't even a crush anymore, but he didn't want to think about it.  
He leaned the head to one side, letting Kageyama suck the skin of his neck, from the jaw to the collarbone as eagerly as his hand masturbated him. Hinata gasped as a warm thrill ran through him from the exact spot where Kageyama’s wet tongue was tormenting his neck to his groin. He frowned and flexed the feet in pleasure.  
Kageyama pulled away from his neck and approached his mouth without touching it. Hinata could feel his breath on his lips damp with saliva. He just opened the eyes and met Kageyama's that were looking at him intensely. This non-contact closeness made him feel as if static electricity was running between their two bodies.  
She saw him close the eyelids, step forward to give him a tight-lipped kiss and then give him another look before bending down to take his nipple in his mouth.  
He sucked on it gently, tormenting it with his teeth and tongue, then slowly descended, leaving a trail of saliva on his contracted abs. Hinata gasped when he slipped the tongue into his navel and looked up at him wide-eyed as he continued down, kissing the taut skin beneath the navel, getting closer and closer to the ginger hair of his pubes.  
He had a sob when he finally saw him place the lips on his dick, continuing to look into his eyes.  
He felt himself slump, as if his back had melted, and he let himself slide backwards, ending up with the elbows resting on the marble counter. He overturned the jar containing the wooden ladles, which rolled and landed on the floor.  
Kageyama grabbed both his legs and slung them over his shoulders, and Hinata sobbed when he felt the tip of his dick rubbing against the palate.  
He groaned at the pressure of lips along his erection. Something hot bubbled in his insides and seemed to grow with the rhythm of Kageyama's mouth moving down and up.  
He opened his eyes wide as he felt a finger press against the taut skin between his testicles and his hole. He felt Kageyama massaging his entrance with concentric thumb movements as he continued to suck on the tip of his dick, where it was most sensitive.  
He gasped loudly and tried to swallow, overexcited. His mouth was full of saliva and his orgasm was slowly growing inside him. It was like an electrical flicker that slowly grew stronger. More intense with each press of his fingers and each caress of his tongue.  
He closed his eyes and threw his head back, even his elbows were about to fall off.  
Hinata’s cock slid out of Kageyama's mouth in one smooth motion and the breath on the wet tip made him shudder. He nearly choked on his saliva when he heard Kageyama's voice ask "Are you allergic to peanuts?"  
Hinata squinted and raised his head to look at his face. The other was watching him from below with a pair of innocent eyes, his head framed by his thighs and his mouth a breath away from his glans.  
"What?"  
"You're allergic to pean..."  
"I get it! What kind of question is that, while...while you're sucking my...how...how the fuck did you come up with that?"  
Kageyama kept looking into his eyes with that totally inappropriate expression, while Hinata tried to catch his breath. He was a mess, completely knocked over by the orgasm he was about to have, and Kageyama interrupted himself to ask him about the peanuts.  
Kageyama drummed his fingers on his thighs, a little uncomfortable "I don't know if there's any lubricant in the house, but I saw some edible oil. Peanut oil."  
Hinata let out a sigh and ran his hand over his sweaty forehead "No, I'm not allergic to peanuts" he finally said in a whisper.  
The other ran his tongue over his lips "Good" and with a fluid motion he released himself from Hinata's legs.  
Hinata sat back down and jumped off the counter, following him as he opened one of the cupboard doors.  
"Once, someone in my dorm room went into anaphylactic shock from a peanut" he said as he moved a package of biscuits to reach the bottle of oil on the bottom shelf.  
"Excuse me, but was this peanut stuffed in his mouth or in his ass?" Hinata had approached at a leisurely pace and was smiling in amusement, delighting in the sight of Kageyama's arm muscles straining to reach the top shelf.  
Kageyama made the gesture of kicking him, which Hinata dodged with a quick leap.  
"There are a lot of people allergic to peanuts!" He had taken on a slightly resentful expression as he clutched the plastic bottle he had just retrieved to his chest.  
Hinata didn't say anything else and leaned into him, encircling his waist with his arms. Kageyama looked down at him and gently placed his lips on Hinata's.  
Hinata sighed, Kageyama smelled good, even under the scent of lemon dishwashing liquid she could smell his skin. He felt the touch of a hand caressing his cheek and then slowly descending to his bare shoulder.  
For a second, he thought he'd like to stay like this, being gently caressed and kissed by Kageyama, skin against skin and breathing each other in, but the grip on his bottom made him vibrate with excitement again. His erection ended up squashed against Kageyama's thigh as he grabbed his leg. He lifted it and slowly slid his hand down to the calf, careful to enjoy every muscle Hinata had. He tightened his fingers over the muscle tissue down to the ankle and went back to lifting the back of his knee. Hinata stretched it out and rested the heel on the kitchen counter.  
"Comfortable?" asked Kageyama between kisses. The thigh muscle tensed a little in that position, but it wasn't unbearable.  
Hinata whimpered "Alright," and rested his forehead on Kageyama's chest as he felt his hand caress his back, tracing the line of his spine with the fingers. He felt a warm shiver run through him as Kageyama's fingers finally reached his opening and teased him again without entering.  
He gently squeezed Kageyama's shoulder between his teeth and this seemed to act as an incentive to finally get a finger inside him. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, swaying his pelvis and pressing his cock against Kageyama's thigh.  
Their lips met again as Hinata clutched at his shoulders as if he were about to fall. He stood up on the tip of the one foot that had remained resting on the ground, while the other flexed on the counter.  
Kageyama pushed his finger in and out gently, but added a second when he met Hinata's languid gaze that pleaded with him without the need for words.  
Hinata tested the texture of Kageyama's arm with his hand, sighing softly into his mouth again. His biceps bulged pleasantly under his grip as he used his free hand to grab a buttock and squeeze. Hinata stifled a sob and tightened the muscles around Kageyama's fingers.  
Kageyama smiled against his lips and stuck the tongue between his teeth, he too was beginning to get turned on.  
Hinata leaned forward seeking friction against the other's body, feeling the bulge of Kageyama's cock push against his belly as his erect cock slid, wet with saliva and aching, against Kageyama's thigh.  
Kageyama tensed his abdominal muscles as Hinata brushed his fingers over them, tickling his abs. The skin was still fresh from the shower in the garden, but Hinata was certain it wouldn't last long. He wanted to make him sweat. The pressure inside him increased as the fingers stimulating him became more impetuous and the resistance of his muscles decreased.  
He placed his hand on the fly of his trousers and stroked the shape of his erection firmly, feeling Kageyama quiver at the touch. He reached up to the edge of his trousers, fiddling with the elastic band of his boxers that protruded from his trousers and barely covered the tip of his erect cock.  
He slid a hand inside his underwear, tracing the contours with the fingers from the tip to the base, feeling it twitch on contact with his fingertips.  
When he grasped it with his hand, Kageyama sucked on his lips hard, as if he had to steal all the air.  
The movement of hand inside him was becoming more intense, but much to Hinata's disapproval, Kageyama slid his fingers out and took to vigorously massaging his relaxed, moist hole.  
Hinata opened his mouth to protest, but didn't have time because Kageyama had inserted them again, adding a third finger and making him sob. He bit his swollen lip, hurting himself, and squeezed his hand tighter on Kageyama's cock still tragically covered by his boxers.  
The knee on which all his weight was resting was about to give way as he tried to lower himself further to feel his fingers deeper inside him. The muscles in his thigh had begun to ache and he could no longer contain the panting.  
Kageyama looked down at him, stunned, his eyes glazed over and lips moist and parted. Hinata knew he was just as bad off as he was, if not worse, desperately rubbing himself against his thigh and if Kageyama didn't hurry up he would come before he was decently fucked.  
He raised his head, resting both hands on the other's chest and swallowed hard. Kageyama looked at him and nodded.  
Hinata stepped back as the other helped him put his leg back on the ground. With both feet back on the floor he lost his balance and took a couple of steps back before Kageyama stopped him by putting a hand on his back.  
"Damn, my legs are like jelly" he gasped, but with a smirk. Kageyama gave him another penetrating look as he struggled with the flap of his trousers. The peanut oil had made both his fingers and the button on his trousers slippery.  
At the third expletive, Hinata stepped forward and unfastened it with an amused smirk on his face, but his hands trembling with arousal. Then he turned around and leaned forward on the top of the kitchen island, legs apart.  
Kageyama pulled down his trousers and underwear with an almost comical haste and bit his lip hard as Hinata watched from over his shoulder.  
"I would eat you" he gasped, moving closer.  
"Wha...? Ow!" squealed Hinata when he felt Kageyama's teeth clamp down on his butt. He rocked a little to his right to turn around to look at him, but Kageyama pressed a hand to his shoulder and pulled him back into position.  
"You hurt me" he whimpered, resting his cheek on the cold marble and raising his ass.  
Kageyama in response pressed a small kiss between the dimples at the base of his back and took him by the hips.  
Hinata held his breath as he felt the tip of the cock brushing against his hole. He tightened his lips as he felt it slide in slowly, straining his muscles, until Kageyama's thighs rested against his buttocks.  
Kageyama withdrew and thrust back into him, making him moan. His heart was pounding as Kageyama sank into him, slowly at first then harder, again and again. He stepped back as far as he could, rising up on his toes to get closer to the other man's groin. Kageyama held him tightly by the hips and drove him back and forth hard.  
"Oh, yes! That's it!" he gasped as Kageyama's cock began to hit the right spot. He heard Kageyama make an inarticulate sound as Hinata, flustered, searched for something to hold on to. Nails sliding on the kitchen marble.  
With a gasp Kageyama crushed him against the counter and Hinata sobbed, trapped between the marble and Kageyama's hips.  
His erection pressed against the counter almost hurt, while Kageyama's almost set all the nerves in his body on fire. For a second, he thought that if he didn't touch himself he would die.  
He felt Kageyama's fingers clinging between his neck and shoulder, while the other hand remained firm and tight on his side, holding him firm as he pushed inside him.  
Suddenly he was acutely aware of Kageyama's panting behind him and the wet, obscene noise their bodies were making as they slammed into each other, his cock was so hard it twitched as he took it between his fingers and started rubbing it hard.  
Kageyama's fingers tightened on his collarbone, while his thumb massaged his neck in concentric movements.  
The hand holding his hip slid down and rested on his belly as the fingers gripping his neck moved away and then rested clumsily and oily on Hinata's hand.  
It took him a few seconds to realise what he was trying to do. Kageyama's phalanges pushed between his and then tightened. Hinata did the same, tightening her grip between their hands.  
Hinata was the first to come with a long moan, tightening his muscles around Kageyama's warm dick as he continued to thrust into him frantically and did not loosen his grip on his hand.  
He rested his forehead on the marble as he felt his orgasm slipping away, making him feel like his limbs were made of rubber and his belly was boiling. His knees fought to buckle, but Kageyama kept him up with an arm around his waist as his rhythm increased, more and more desperate.  
Hinata felt him lean forward and cling to his back and listened to him reach orgasm with a low moan, clenched between his teeth and his lips resting on his good shoulder.  
They remained in that position as he came, his fingers still clasped to Hinata's and his arm spasmodically tying his waist. There was a moment of stasis, then they both slid chaotically to the floor, not even trying to stand. Kageyama ended up with his back resting against the drawers and Hinata between his spread legs, shoulders resting against his chest.  
Both of them were short of breath and Kageyama's eyes were struggling to stay open. He lazily wrapped his arms around Hinata and leaned his head against the cabinet, trying to steady his breathing. The other closed his eyelids, resting the back of his head against his shoulder.  
He kept his eyes closed even as Kageyama's sweaty cheek rested on his temple, but he reached out to shyly stroke his knee.  
It was Hinata who was the first to straighten up and turn to face the other "So, shall we board up these windows?"  
Kageyama blinked a few times and stretched his legs out on the floor "We have to hurry, it won't be long before sunset."  
His tone was drawled, but he straightened up when Hinata sprang to his feet and held out a hand to help him up. Kageyama grabbed it and straightened up.  
They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, both of them still naked, then Kageyama turned to walk out of the kitchen, "Let's go to work. Tomorrow morning we need to be undamaged enough to test the double bed upstairs. If you dare die tonight, I'll kill you!"


End file.
